


Never Give Up the Fight

by longwhitecoats



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats
Summary: Etta vs Diana.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Never Give Up the Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/gifts).



“Miss Diana, if you don’t drop it immediately, I will have to take serious action.” Etta summoned her most severe expression. “We are greeting the world today and I expect you to be on your _best_ behavior.”

Miss Diana just growled and sank her teeth further in. Etta sighed. “You’re just her namesake, you know,” she said, reaching down and delicately extricating her favorite umbrella. Diana flopped dramatically all over the floor, showed her belly, and whined. Etta smiled despite herself. “Good girl,” she said. “Never give up the fight.” She stood. “Come on, then. Lots of trees need smelling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it cheers you, buddy!! <3


End file.
